An Ordinary Day
by Red Sherry
Summary: Karena dalam satu hari yang terlihat biasa, ada sesuatu yang spesial tersimpan pada cerita masing-masing orang. Melibatkan spoiled Jongin, lovesick Sehun, lovey dovey Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sampai troll Jongdae. [Non AU. Kaisoo. Chanbaek/Baekyeol. HunHan. Taoris/Kristao. Xiuchen/Chenmin. Sulay/Layho. YAOI. Drabble. Fluff]


**AN ORDINARY DAY**

* * *

.

[TAORIS/KRISTAO]

 **01. _I love LA, but i love you more_**

.

"Wu-ge!" Tao bersorak sambil memutar tubuhnya, mencoba memperlihatkan Yifan pemandangan di sekitarnya lewat kamera. "Oh, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini." Lanjut lelaki itu gembira.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Taozi, kau bisa-" Sebelum Yifan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, video di layar ponselnya berubah kabur, "terjatuh."

Yifan mendesah panjang, ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai wajah Tao kembali muncul dengan senyum mengembang, " _I'm okay!_ "

Yifan bernafas lega. "So, kau menikmati liburanmu, hm?"

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku sangat menikmatinya."

Bibir Yifan tidak bisa berhenti tertarik saat Tao kembali meracau kemana saja ia berkunjung selama di kota itu bersama keluarganya. Lelaki itu menyebutkan beberapa tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi lagi untuk mengambil lebih banyak foto di sana atau sekedar menikmati pemandangan. Namun mendadak, raut Tao berubah sedih.

"Aku kadang berharap kau di sini."

" _Oh, don't be sad,_ Taozi. Hanya lewat ceritamu, aku merasa sudah bersamamu selama ini."

Sambungan mereka berubah hening sejenak. Tao menunduk memainkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi sendu yang sama. Yifan bohong jika ia tidak ingin berada di samping lelaki itu, untuk menenangkannya saat ini juga.

"Suatu saat kita pasti kesana bersama." Tutur Yifan berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

"Jangan mencoba merayuku."

Yifan tertawa mendengarnya. "Ah, kau memang paling memahamiku. Aku kira LA akan membuatmu berhenti merajuk."

Tao memutar bola matanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Yifan lekat-lekat, mengagumi bagaimana senyum lelaki itu bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagianya daripada berkelana ke tempat baru.

"LA tidak semenarik yang aku bayangkan." Ucapnya lirih.

Yifan mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Kau lebih menyukai Cina?"

"Ya. Aku lebih menyukai Cina." Tao mengambil jeda sejenak. "Karena aku merasa lebih dekat denganmu ketika di sana."

"Oh, lihat siapa yang sedang merayu sekarang."

"Kau yang memulai." Bantah Tao percaya diri.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan, karena dalam hati, mereka sama-sama tahu itu bukan sebuah rayuan.

Huang Zitao tidak pernah punya keahlian sedikitpun dalam hal merayu.

* * *

.

[KAISOO]

 **02. _Because i'm sick and you should cuddle with me_**

.

"Hyung, aku sakit."

Jongin mengeluh sambil melingkar di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang merangkul erat tubuhnya. Walaupun lelaki itu sudah memancing perhatian Kyungsoo sedari tadi, Kyungsoo tetap belum mengalihkan mata dari _notebook_ di pangkuannya.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung. Kyungsoo Hyung." Seru Jongin lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Kyungsoo mendesah panjang. Jongin yang sakit bukanlah tandingan sepadan untuknya. Ia akan selalu kalah melawan lelaki itu dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo segera menutup _notebook_ -nya kemudian menghadap lelaki berwajah cemberut di atas tempat tidur yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Kau ingin sup?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Jongin menggeleng cepat. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak tahu Jongin berlatih tidak kenal waktu untuk konser mereka mendatang, ia pasti sudah menendang pantat lelaki itu karena tingkah menyebalkannya. Oh, persetan dengan Kai yang ada di atas panggung. Kyungsoo yakin penggemar mereka juga tidak akan tahan dengan Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?"

Jongin tersenyum menyadari nada penuh kesabaran yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh usahanya untuk mengusir Chanyeol ("Aku bersumpah akan membelikanmu miniatur _Stormtrooper_ itu. _Now, get the fuck out of here_!" ujarnya tadi pagi dan Chanyeol bersorak merayakan kemenangannya), karena ia ingin sehari saja menikmati Kyungsoo untuk dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Jongin yang terdiam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sup."

" _No! Don't_! sergah Jongin cepat, sedikit panik karena mengira Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya. " _I don't want a soup_! _I want to cuddle_!"

"Dan kenapa aku harus mengabulkannya?" Kyungsoo menggoda, amarahnya luruh karena Jongin begitu menggemaskan saat ini.

"Karena aku sedang sakit." Gumam Jongin pelan.

" _Dancing Machine_ , _my ass_." Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan sambil mengeluarkan seringai menyindir. "Pengemar kita seharusnya mulai memanggilmu dengan _Princess_ Nini." Ia meraih selimut Jongin lalu bergabung dalam satu tempat tidur dengan lelaki itu.

Jongin terkikik ketika lengan Kyungsoo mendekapnya erat. "Oh, itu karena kharisma asliku tidak bisa membohongi mereka, Hyung."

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membantah ketika dada telanjang Jongin yang bidang bersentuhan dengannya.

" _Well_ , aku rasa mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah." Tutup Kyungsoo sambil mengecup kening lelaki itu.

* * *

.

[HUNHAN]

 _ **03\. Long Distance Rela-suck-shit**_

.

Sepasang _earphone_ melekat di kedua telinga Sehun sementara lelaki itu menahan senyum melihat Luhan bernyanyi di seberang sambungan _video call_ -nya

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan antusias setelah selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu berbahasa cina.

Sehun mencoba memfokuskan pikiran karena ketika Luhan bernyanyi kepalanya justru menangkap, ' _Oh, Tuhan dia tersenyum, oh Tuhan, paru-paruku berhenti bekerja_ ' atau ' _Oh, astaga bagaimana mungkin binar matanya bisa menembus dimensi jarak_ ' sampai Sehun mendesah putus asa karena ' _Oh, shit, i miss him like crazy_ '.

"Sehunnie!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu dengan sangat baik, Xiao Lu." Jawab Sehun cepat.

"Bohong." Balas Luhan sambil memincingkan mata.

Ia menurunkan bahunya, lalu berguling di atas tempat tidur. Sehun masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sama, tatapannya datar namun sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Kau terlihat lucu dengan _t-shirt_ itu."

Luhan segera melirik baju yang ia kenakan sejenak. Ia bersemu saat mengetahui gambar Bambi tercetak besar di dadanya, sementara Sehun mengutuk karena tidak bisa melihat rona di pipi Luhan secara langsung. Sehun yakin lelaki itu akan menggerutu protes karena ia menyebutnya lucu.

Maka, Sehun melanjutkan sebelum ia harus mendengar rentetan kemarahan Luhan, "Dan aku merindukanmu."

Luhan terhenyak. Mulutya yang tadi sudah terbuka langsung mengatup cepat. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, saling bertukar senyum kecil dan banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Gumam Luhan pelan.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang.

 _People is right, Long Distance Relationship sucks_. Namun ketika melihat Luhan yang kembali berceloteh riang dengan binar yang sama, Sehun segera menarik pikirannya kembali.

"Bangunkan aku jika kau sudah selesai bercerita mengenai dunia fantasimu." Tutur Sehun sambil menguap.

"YAH! YAH!" Luhan menggucangkan ponselnya ketika Sehun berpura-pura tertidur. " _I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU_ , OH SEHUN!" Seru lelaki itu dengan mata melotot kemudian mendekatkan kamera ponselnya agar fokus ke wajah marahnya hingga Sehun terbahak keras.

Mungkin, dan hanya mungkin, gagasan itu tidak akan berlaku pada hubungannya dengan Luhan.

* * *

.

[CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL]

 _ **04\. Let's build our plans, not dreams**_

.

Baekhyun bersandar malas pada bahu sofa. Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan gitarnya, sesekali memainkan melodi pelan bernuansa _jazz_. Baekhyun bersenandung kecil, menggumamkan nada tanpa lirik seirama dengan melodi Chanyeol.

"Yeol." Celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menoleh, melihat Baekhyun yang kini duduk tegak di atas sofa. "Aku ingin memiliki anak kembar."

Chanyeol melongo. Sejak kembali dari _shooting_ kemarin, Baekhyun menjadi sering melamun. "Itukah yang mengganggu pikiranmu sedari kemarin?"

Baekhyun hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tawa riang kedua anak kecil yang berlarian masih terngiang di telinganya. Melihat kegundahan Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera meletakkan gitarnya. Ia merangkul lelaki itu dan Baekhyun segera jatuh pasrah di bahunya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan. "Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mau? Bayangkan, kau dan aku, dua pasang kaki mungil mengejar kita atau membangunkan kita di pagi hari dengan teriakan menyebalkan mereka," Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol melanjutkan dengan sedikit mengubah suaranya, "' _Appa_! _Papa_! _Let's play soccer_!' kata mereka, lalu kau berusaha membangunkanku, karena hatimu terlalu lembut untuk menolak mereka."

" _It will be perfect_." Sahut Baekhyun sambil menerawang, menggambarkan imajinasi yang telah dipaparkan Chanyeol. "Mimpiku tidak terlalu tinggi, kan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. Ia mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh Baekhyun kemudian berbisik di telinga lelaki itu, "Itu bukan mimpi." Baekhyun menoleh, memandang Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum bahagia. "Itu sebuah rencana. Karena aku pasti akan mewujudkannya."

Baekhyun tertawa dan dunia Chanyeol kehilangan porosnya untuk berputar kembali.

* * *

.

[XIUCHEN/CHENMIN]

 **05.** **_You look like Eeyore. Cute, cute Eeyore_**

.

"Kita tidak sedang di panggung, kenapa aku harus mengikat rambutku?" rutuk Minseok sebal.

Ia berusaha menghindari Jongdae yang sedang memegang ikat rambut di salah satu tangannya.

"Jongdae!" Pekiknya kesal ketika Jongdae akhirnya berhasil menangkapnya.

"Hyung, berhenti melawan! Hanya beberapa menit, lalu kau bisa melepasnya lagi."

Minseok mendengus panjang. Ia menuruti Jongdae yang menuntunnya untuk duduk. Lelaki itu berlutut di belakang Minseok, kemudian mulai menggenggam helai demi helai rambutnya. Minseok menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu namun Jongdae memakan waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk pekerjaan sesepele itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti Eeyore." Kata Jongdae sambil tergelak.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Eeyore?"

"Ya! Eeyore. Kau tahu keledai di Winnie the Pooh?"

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Eeyore bahkan tidak punya _ponytail_." Sahut Minseok sambil mengingat-ingat tokoh kartun keledai warna biru di pikirannya.

"Kau tahu pita yang ada di ekornya? Itu selalu mengingatkanku pada _ponytail_ -mu."

Minseok berkedip beberapa kali setelah Jongdae selesai mengikat rambutnya. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan ke hadapan Minseok untuk menganggumi sejenak hasil karya tangannya.

"Sekarang, kau bisa melepasnya." Ujar Jongdae santai sambil melangkah menjauhi Minseok.

" _That's it_? _It's done_?" tanya Minseok tidak percaya. Jongdae bahkan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk mengejarnya.

"Oh, kau masih belum sadar itu hanya alasanku untuk menyentuh rambutmu lebih lama?"

Jongdae mengeluarkan ceringan jahilnya dan Minseok tersipu lalu melepas ikatan rambutnya perlahan.

" _Ah, and now we have a steamed buns_." Lanjut Jongdae sambil menatap pipi Minseok yang memerah.

Ia menetapkan misi keduanya saat itu juga; Mencium Hyung Favoritnya.

* * *

.

[SULAY/LAYHO]

 _ **06\. As long as you're here. I'll be fine.**_

.

Perannya sebagai _leader_ grup memaksa Junmyeon untuk punya hati yang kuat.

Hari ini, ia dihadapkan pada _spoiled_ Jongin yang tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo Hyung-nya beranjak dari tempat tidur, _lovesick_ Sehun yang melekekatkan matanya erat pada layar ponsel sambil sesekali terkikik, _lovey dovey_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang bermanja-manjaan di sofa, Minseok yang terus memukuli Jongdae (Joonmyeon mendengar 'Kenapa kau terus menciumku?' dari mulut Minseok tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut), serta Tao yang tidak berhenti mengirimnya foto _skyline_ di LA (' _Junmahao, it's beautiful right, right_?').

Joonmyeon membuang nafas panjang.

Kamar tidurnya masih berantakan (Sehun berkata "Aku bahkan bisa berenang dalam tumpukan bajumu, Hyung _"_ ) namun ia sudah tidak punya hasrat untuk membersihkannya. Yixing yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan mata lelah tidak sengaja menabraknya. Joonmyeon segera menangkap tubuh lelaki itu dengan sigap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah setelah menambah waktu latihanku, karena aku sering absen."

Yixing melepas topinya lalu duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon. Ada rasa cemas merangkak di hati Joonmyeon saat melihat rona pucat di wajah Yixing.

"Aku akan mengambilkan vitamin untukmu." Tukas Joonmyeon sambil berlalu.

Yixing hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam ketika Joonmyeon kembali dengan satu botol kecil di tangannya.

"Kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu juga, Hyung." Kata Yixing sembari meraih botol yang disodorkan Joonmyeon.

" _It's okay, i'm fine_." Pandangan Joonmyeon berkeliling ke sekelilingnya, setiap kenangan sejak awal ia debut hingga sekarang seakan bergaung dalam ruangan itu. " _As long as we are one, i'll be fine_."

Yixing menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon erat, ia menarik lelaki itu kembali duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Joonmyeon.

"Kau pemimpin yang baik." Bisik Yixing lirih.

Joonmyeon mencondongkan kepalanya ke kening Yixing. Menikmati hangatnya sentuhan lelaki itu ketika Yixing memeluknya, seperti ingin mengenyahkan beban yang ia tanggung selama ini. Ia memandang Yixing lewat sudut matanya, lalu tersenyum.

" _You'll always be here, right?_ "

Yixing mengangguk cepat. " _I will_."

" _Promise_?"

" _Promise_."

* * *

.

[BONUS KAISOO]

 _ **07\. You have a thing about my flower crown, Hyung?**_

.

Jongin mengusap handuk ke wajahnya setelah menyeka seluruh _make-up_ nya hari itu. Ia berjalan ke luar kamar mandi dan terkejut mendapati lampu kamar hotelnya sudah berubah redup. Di sudut ruangan itu, di bawah pijar kuning yang remang, Kyungsoo duduk dengan kaki tersilang, serta tangan yang menyatu di bawah dagu.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Kyungsoo tegas, tanpa basa-basi.

Handuk di tangan Jongin merosot. Ia menelan ludah sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Segera setelah jarak antara mereka menipis, Kyungsoo menepuk paha, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk duduk di atasnya.

Jongin berkedip bingung.

"Kemari, duduk di pangkuan, Hyung."

Sedikit ragu, Jongin menuruti Kyungsoo. Karena ia tidak mungkin menolak Kyungsoo. Tidak di bawah tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu sarat gairah. Jongin menempatkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Kyungsoo dengan posisi miring sehingga lengannya dapat melingkar di leher lelaki itu.

" _Where's your flower crown, baby_?" Kyungsoo berujar, matanya memindai tubuh Jongin dari atas sampai bawah.

" _It-It's broken_ , Hyung." Jawab Jongin tergagap.

Kyungsoo mengusapkan tangannya ke paha Jongin, menelusup ke balik celana pendek lelaki itu. " _Aw, too bad. You look very pretty back then_." Desah Kyungsoo di telinga Jongin. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir sambil mencengkram ujung pakaian Kyungsoo kuat.

"Buka pakaianmu lalu berbaringlah di ranjang."

Sembari mengangguk kaku, Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyungsoo, membuka pakaiannya, kemudian merebahkan diri. Kyungsoo segera menyusulnya dengan merangkak perlahan di atas Jongin.

"Hyung, ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin panik.

Ia kembali menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kali. Jika _flower crown_ yang ia kenakan pada konser tadi bisa membuat Kyungsoo seliar ini, Jongin akan terus memakainya lagi mulai dari sekarang.

Kyungsoo menyeringai tipis lalu menekan telunjuknya ke bibir Jongin, "Ssht, _baby_ , Ssht. Hyung _gonna make you feel so good tonight_."

Oh, Jongin memastikan ia memang _harus_ memakainya lagi.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hallo, ini adalah hasil iseng dan cari ngantuk karena sa,pe jam setengah enem pagi aku belum juga bisa tidur. (MUNGKIN INI JUGA KARENA EFEK KAISOO MOMENT DI EXOLUXION, GAWD, GAWD, GAWD _THOSE TWO LITTLE BASTARDS GONNA MAKE ME CRAZY SOMEDAY_ ), jadi maafin kalo ada kesalahan atau kurang sempurna, karena sekali lagi, ini hasil iseng ehehehe.

Buat yang nunggu epilogue Sweet Attempts, aku lagi menyempurnakannya nih. Jadi mohon maaf kalo belum _update,_ huhu.

Saran, kritik serta _review_ -nya sangat, sangat diterima :))

 _KAISOO FTW!_

 **-RedSherr88**


End file.
